Break-Up Or Make-Up?
by strong man
Summary: Disney's most beloved homosexual couple has broken up after 24 years and Bagheera has moved but Baloo may still have feelings for the panther, can he rekind their relationship or is it over for good?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my very first story of Talespin**_

 ** _Description: I remember watching reruns of this but I totally forgot what year it was. Anyways, from my personal perspective...I think that Baloo and Bagheera had been dating for 24 years but broke up cause Baloo felt like he needed to try something new, exciting and then after a huge fight, they finally decided to go their separate ways but secretly kept a piece of them in their hearts, well Bagheera didn't but how they'll get back together is a undying love of a child. I started a conversation with The 13Ghost and he highly approved but didn't fully understand so I will do my best a clarify this._**

 ** _I was heavenly inspired by an idea that just popped into my head and only I know the ending of this story but your free to guess if you like._**

 ** _Pairing: _** Ace/Don/Dunder/Baloo **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

 _ **Date:**_ October 6 2012

A ordinary day at Cape Suzette and outside on the dock, Baloo was laying basking in the sun with his shirt off with Kit who was 17-year old now and fishing for some dinner for him & his father-figure to eat cause he was one hungry bear (no pun intended).

"Hey Kit, you catch anything yet? Baloo said scratching his bully with one hand while his other was behind his head. "Not yet but I-" He paused when his rod yanked on something so he noticed.

"Hey...I think I got something" He said struggling to get it out until Rebecca spoke on the radio near Baloo "Where are you guys at, Baloo had a ton of paper work to get done for Share Kane and you know how he hates overdue work" She yelled.

Baloo could hear her loud and clear but turned it off without saying a word and sighed before getting up and putting on his shirt "Well, the wicked witch has spoken...come on Kit" The bear said walking to the apartment.

"What was that Baloo? He said trying the fish he caught steady but it got away and back into the water then it stuck it's head out and squirted water in his face before diving back making Kit sigh in depression but was comforted by Baloo.

"Don't worry Li'l Britches, I'm pretty sure that Rebecca will have some delicious food for us" He said looking at him smiling. Kit was always on his side rather then Rebecca's.

 _Note that Becky and other nicknames he used to call her were signed of affection and he didn't want that cause he's gay_

Inside the apartment, Molly was watching Television on the couch while her mother was stapling the papers together so they wouldn't be a mess for Baloo. The door shut making her and Molly look at them.

"Fly Boy, you need to get started on these papers, their due back tomorrow" She said handing the work to him and he took it "Gee...that's a lot of papers" He scanned through the 38 pages.

"Well, you should've got them done when you were suppose too and not at the very last minute" She said crossing her arms.

He sighed in disappointment and went to his room to start his work while Rebecca looked "What do I do now" Kit told his older sister. "Why don't you go see if Louie is available" She suggested.

"Thanks Rebecca, you always know what to say" He said before running back outside. As he was going to Wildcat to ask for a ride, Baloo was looking out the window "I can't believe Kit gets to play while I'm stuck with these papers" He said before turning to his desk and placing his elbow on it.

He sighed in depression and laid his head down before taking a locket out of his pocket, it contained a picture of his very first lover and boyfriend, Bagheera and he remembered exactly how they fell in love and it made him very happy to see his kissable face and lovely whiskers again.

He began to sniff and let a tear go down his cheeks "Why?, I broke up with him for stupid reasons" He said. Bagheera was his life-partner & best friend. He strocked the picture until he heard a knock of his door.

"Baloo, I hope that your doing that paper work" Rebecca said while Baloo quickly put the locket back into his pocket. "Yeah, I am" He said picking up a pen and started writing.

Rebecca heard it, smiled before going back to watch television with her daughter then he stopped and took out his locket again. Oh Baggy, where are you? He said sadly.

* * *

Kit was asking Wildcat of he could take him to where Louie is and after he highly agreed, he and the got in the plane but warning: he wasn't that good at flying, only at being a mechanic but he's gonna try his best.

"Okay, hold on tight" The lion said starting the engine "Don't worry, I flew with Baloo lots of times" Kit said looking at him. "Here we go then, cross your fingers" This was his first flight so luck is on his side.

 _ **All I got for you guys now I hope I did a good job with how I wrote this, I mean I'm a great writer and everything but not Hollywood-style. If there's more detail to add then I'll be sure to add more in the next chapter and that's a promise.**_

 _ **Warning: This is not my best chapter but it'll get better, you'll see.**_


	2. Resisting

**_This is my second chapter of Talespin_**

 ** _Pairing: _** Ace/Don/Dunder/Baloo **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K-M

Baloo just plopped across on the bed after finishing his homework as he likes to call it which took up most of his time and rubbed his face down "Oh boy, I'm beat" He said as he sighed in relief and got in his comfortable position "I think I'll take a little nap" He laying down on the pillow, facing the ceiling with his hands behind his head and started to close his eyes until Rebecca knocked on the door.

"Can't a bear just relax in peace around here? He asked after sighing in annoyance and got up "What is it Becky? He asked with anger. "Sergeant Dunder is here to see you" She said going in back of her shoulder then left to tend to her loving daughter.

He would've ignored it if it was somebody else but since it was his dear friend, he had absolutely no problem with HIS company so he walked to the door. "Okay, I have to fix myself" He asked straightening his jacket and licked his hair then rubbed it back before opening the door.

Sergeant Dunder cleared his throat "Baloo, my most favorite companion" He said stepping and gave him a big bear hug. "It's good to see you to Dunter" The sloth bear said struggling then the boar had let go of him.

"What're you doing here? He asked as Dunder looked around with his hand behind him back. "What' he turned around and faced him "a friend can't come over just to hang out? He asked and chuckled.

"Uh" Baloo was left clueless but the boar put his arm around him. "I was joking with ya, buddy" He said causing Baloo to sigh "you always have jokes" He showed his respect with a smile.

"You bet" the boar felt the need to talk in private "Baloo, you mind if we talk alone? He asked. "Sure, anything for my closest friend in the world" He looked at him. Dunder was happy that he agreed so quickly and Baloo was a trustworthy friend.

Great, why don't we go in your room? He asked fearing that he can't hold it in any longer. Baloo nodded and they went back to his room. Rebecca was sitting in a chair with her daughter in her chair.

Baloo was laying on the bed with his hands behind his head once again after closing his door and Dunder was sitting on the edge of the bed with him looking unhappy "So, what do you want to talk to be about? He asked looking at him. "Well, I've been friends with you for years and this time, I want to make the most of it. "What do you mean, are you moving or something? He guessed.

"Not exactly but I do have a secret" He got on his knees and started to take off his hat and unbutton his coat "Oh" He said shockingly to see what was he was hiding all these years.

"Dunder, I had no idea" He started to speak but the boar shushed him up as his hands slid down to his chest area "I want you, do you want me? He unbuttoned his shirt and slowly kissed the middle.

Baloo Von Bruinwald XIII was breathing slowly, resisting his arousing affection as Dunder planted kisses all the way up to his lips. "I-I" He stuttered but when the boar bit his lower lip, Baloo supported him but holding his chin and held it up.

"Dunder, I need to tell you something" He said but was cut off when the boar took of his hat then pushed himself onto him. Baloo was crying on the inside but was he really considering doing this?

He had no self-control, only that his body was taking it and Dunder closed the gap between them after Baloo's hands came along his back. He grunted and moaned under his breath as he moved in a rough motion.

Dunder rolled over against the wall, he stopped for a minute so see Baloo's current state and it was like drunkenness "Baloo? He asked then the bear asked for more then the boar happily granted his wish.

Baloo rolled back on his back and Dunder wanted for them to be on their sides "Much better" He said before kissed his best friend. Baloo helped him along by sucking in his mouth.

The two were more like eating the tongue, the way they are tasting them.

* * *

Wildcat and Kit Cloudkicker went in for a crash landing "Sorry about that" The lion said jumping out of his plane and helped Kit out as well. "That's okay" he pointed to the motel called "we're here.

Wildcat looked towards the motel "We are, come on" He started to walk on but Kit spotted him "Wait, what about your place? He asked. "Don't worry about it, I can fix anything" The lion twirling his wench around his finger while laughing.

"Gee, I wonder how Louie is doing" The small bear said looking at his friend. "Well, let's go ask him that" The mechanicis said and the two walked through the trees.

 ** _Quite a long time since I made this story but I just wanna let y'all know that if I don't update a story, that don't mean that I abandoned it._**

 ** _I may be jobless right now but I contently working on new stories and updates everyday but I take my breaks from time to time._**

 ** _The moral is that Baloo is trying to stay_** ** _abstinence from sex until he finds and apologizes to his beloved panther,_** _ **Bagheera but his desires keep getting wrapped up.**_

 ** _The 13 Ghost asked me and I got the idea when listening to Matt Zarley's song "Forgive Me For Not Forgiving You" for the fifth time._**


End file.
